That Thing You Say
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. D'après Draco, Harry est incapable d'exécuter une simple mission de sauvetage correctement. Slash HarryDraco


**Auteur : Byaghro  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader : **Laura Perdue

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de That Thing You Say de _**Byaghro**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

xxxx

« Quelque soit le Sauveur que tu es, Potter, tu n'arrives même pas à exécuter une simple mission de sauvetage correctement. »

« Cela n'était pas supposé être une mission de sauvetage, Malfoy. Nous devions suivre les coordonnées données par Kingsley, pas battre la campagne. » Répondit rageusement Harry. Ils s'engueulaient de plus en plus violemment depuis 45 minutes. Depuis que Draco avait mal lu une longitude et qu'il les avait fait transplaner au milieu de nulle part au lieu du camp de base des Aurors. Pour leur exercice, un sort avait été placé sur eux pour les autoriser à un nombre précis de transplanages. Ils venaient d'utiliser leur dernier pour venir ici… où que ici soit.

Draco croisa les bras et lança un regard furieux à son partenaire. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Kingsley a une écriture illisible. C'est étonnant que ton côté ait réussi à gagner la Guerre, qui pourrait lire les rapports de renseignements écrits par cet homme ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se massa l'arrière de son cou douloureux avec une main. « Tu n'arrêteras jamais de dire ça ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

L'Auror aux yeux verts fit un geste vague avec sa main libre. « Tu sais, tout ce passage sur 'comment vous avez réussi à gagner la guerre'. 'C'est étonnant que ton côté ait réussi à gagner la guerre, tu es tellement maladroit, Potter. Potter, je ne vois toujours pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi nul que toi ait pu gagner la guerre. Ton côté était composé d'un groupe d'idiots maladroits, je ne vois pas comment tu as réussi à gagner la guerre'. Spécialement quand tu es fatigué. Tu commences à brandir ça comme une baguette. » Harry avait avancé d'une bonne vingtaine de pas dans la neige qui lui montait jusqu'aux chevilles quand il réalisa que Malfoy n'était plus à côté de lui. Se retournant, il vit le blond immobile, droit comme i, les mains sur les hanches, son visage étant la définition même de l'état de choc et de la consternation. Harry soupira et fit demi-tour d'un pas lourd. Dès qu'il fut à portée de voix, l'orage commença.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies le culot de m'accuser d'être ordinaire dans mes insultes. Je te ferai savoir que je ne brandis pas ce que tu as fait comme une baguette. »

« Tu l'as fait quatre fois la semaine dernière. » Signala Harry.

Draco eut un air suffisant. « Regarde, je l'emploie uniquement avec modération. »

« Huit fois la semaine d'avant. »

Le blond renifla. « Eh bien si le contexte le rend possible, Potter. »

« Et six fois durant les dernières 24 heures de repérage. » Harry était sur sa lancée maintenant.

« Quoi, tu les comptabilises ou quoi ? Comme c'est pathétique. » Railla Draco, essayant clairement de couvrir le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée qu'il le disait si souvent.

L'Auror aux cheveux noirs sourit. « En fait, je tiens les comptes. La plupart de ces insultes sont assez basiques, mais de temps en temps tu en dis une bonne. Comme la fois où tu as dis que tu n'arrivais pas à croire que j'aie gagné la guerre alors que ma queue est plus dure qu'un billot de bois. »

xxxx

Draco se sentit rougir et espéra que ses joues soient déjà assez roses à cause du froid pour le cacher. « J'entendais ta tête, ta tête est plus dure qu'un billot de bois. »

Harry le reluqua et se pencha. « Techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment mieux que l'original. »

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un battement de cœur, leurs têtes proches l'une de l'autre, leurs respirations se mélangeant dans l'air froid, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Puis Draco frissonna, incapable de soutenir le regard vert intense. Au lieu de cela, il contourna Potter et prit d'assaut le chemin. « C'est ridicule. Nous sommes ici, coincés dehors dans une tempête de neige – »

« Il neige à peine, » lança Harry, sa voix bien trop près au goût de Draco.

Le blond continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Tout cela parce que tu ne peux pas exécuter une mission de sauvetage – »

« En fait, c'est parce qu'apparemment tu ne peux pas lire les coordonnées d'une carte pour sauver tes fesses de sang-pur. »

Draco se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son partenaire. « Tu es toujours aussi grognon ? Ou je suis juste spécial ? »

Harry, qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que Draco s'arrête soudainement, lui fonça dedans. Normalement, Draco aurait attrapé Harry, l'aurait retenu un peu trop longtemps dans ses bras, puis il aurait fait quelques commentaires sournois sur le total manque de grâce de Potter. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit commençait avec les mots « Je ne vois pas comment tu as gagné la guerre… » Peut-être qu'il disait vraiment ça trop souvent. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quand Draco saisit le bras de Harry, puis recula pour amortir l'impact du corps entrant en collision avec le sien, son talon se prit dans quelque chose caché dans la neige. Soudain il tomba en arrière et, resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur Potter, entraîna l'autre homme avec lui.

Heureusement, ils atterrirent dans un talus de neige mais la chute leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux. Quand Draco sentit finalement qu'il pouvait respirer à nouveau normalement, il leva les yeux pour voir Potter le fixer avec de grands yeux verts. Inconsciemment, Draco lécha ses lèvres et observa avec fascination Potter alors qu'il suivait le mouvement du regard presque avec avarice.

« Tu es spécial, » murmura Potter, en se penchant plus près de l'oreille du blond.

La respiration du blond s'accéléra. Enfin ! Après des semaines à se tourner autour, ils allaient faire quelque chose à propos de ça, de cette chose qui grandissait entre eux. Il sentit le souffle de Harry sur son oreille et il réprima un frisson.

« Je ne suis jamais aussi grincheux avec les autres Aurors. »

Draco cligna des yeux une première fois, puis à nouveau. Son cerveau avait des difficultés à traiter les mots de Harry. Il s'était attendu à de l'adoration, du désir ou quelque de cette effet, pas… La réalité le rattrapa et Draco réalisa que Potter le faisait marcher. Avec un suprême effort, il repoussa l'autre Auror de sa poitrine et se leva avec difficulté.

« Tu es prodigieux, Potter, absolument prodigieux ! » Cria-t-il, dominant l'autre homme.

Harry eut l'audace de sourire. « Tiens merci, Malfoy. »

Le blond leva ses mains d'écœurement et partit furibond, marmonnant à propos des partenaires idiots, de la libido ridicule et des guerres remportées. Il entendit Potter grogner alors qu'il se tirait vraisemblablement du tas de neige. Draco était possédé par l'envie irrésistible d'y repousser cet abruti. Puis de lui lancer un sort. Ou peut-être de lui rouler une pelle. Il n'était pas sûr de l'option à choisir. Il se tourna pour se conformer à l'une de ses deux premières idées et il trébucha immédiatement.

« Bordel de merde, sur quoi j'ai trébuché ?! »

Il pensa avoir entendu Potter dire quelque chose comme « tes deux propres pieds », mais Draco était trop occupé à exhumer un objet large, asséché et ressemblant à un rocher qui pouvait avoir été ou non un végétal à un moment donné.

« Que. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il respirait péniblement après ses cris et sa marche dans la neige lourde.

« Si je devais faire une supposition, je dirais que c'est un rutabaga. »

Des yeux gris se levèrent pour percer Potter d'un regard dur comme l'acier. « Et pourquoi, exactement, serait-ce ta supposition, Potter ? »

Harry pointa quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Draco. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit immédiatement ce que Potter montrait du doigt. « Bienvenue à la Ferme des Rutabaga enracinés et sonnant de Bob et Ethel » indiquait une pancarte burinée. Sous les mots écrits à la main se trouvaient plusieurs dessins rudimentaires de ce qui devait être des rutabagas ; des rutabagas heureux et souriants.

« C'est troublant. »

« M'en parle pas, » répondit Potter.

Draco réalisa qu'ils avaient une conversation courtoise ce qui, à la lumière des singeries antérieures de Potter, n'était pas habituel. Draco était toujours en colère contre lui.

« Je vais aller voir s'ils ont de la poudre de Cheminette, » annonça-t-il d'un ton méprisant, montrant clairement que Potter pouvait rester dehors dans le froid et se les geler sans qu'il s'en soucie. Il était presque arrivé à la ferme trapue qui se blottissait derrière la pancarte quand une main attrapa son coude. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de se retourner, et un menton se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

« Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit, » demanda doucement Harry, « que je voulais peut-être que notre premier baiser se passe dans un endroit un peu plus spécial qu'au milieu de nulle part dans un froid glacial ? »

« Poufsouffle, » murmura-t-il sans une once de rancœur, se détendant dans l'étreinte de Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et Draco se rendit compte qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre homme contre son dos. Pour certaines raisons cela le mit encore plus à l'aise.

« Allez, » dit enfin Potter, « sortons d'ici. »


End file.
